


Jedi Mine

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is An Adult, Headaches & Migraines, Healthy Relationships, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Temple, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Near Death Experiences, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Lives, Romantic Fluff, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Obi-Wan is injured after a mission and Qui-Gon tries to comfort him.





	Jedi Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velocity_Owl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/gifts).



He didn't hurt that much, which was a plus. He could thank Master Che for that, but he might do that after the walls stopped spinning. It wasn't as bad as feeling the burns up his side, but he was still tired of the walls spinning. The woolen blankets scratched under his chin. He dropped his head back some and he closed his eyes. It should have been an easy enough mission, but that damned Sith had shown up again. Obi-Wan hadn't meant to do it. He wasn't quite sure why five of his troopers had suddenly vanished into  side room, but now he did an he wished he hadn't. Obi-Wan had walked in on that Sith right in the middle of...carnal adventures, with his own troopers. Said Sith had gone Dark Side on him, hurling him through the walls and into a fuel tank.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure why he hadn't died. As it was, the fuel tank had exploded seconds after he'd punctured the metal skin. The force of the explosion had at least sealed up the lacerations he'd taken from his trip through three walls and a tank skin. Cauterization was a wonderful thing and there was a reason why Mandalorian healers used hot iron to seal a bad injury. He'd just had the explosive version of that, so no wonder all of his bloody wounds were sealed up. Maybe it was the Force deciding that he needed to fight another day. Force, but he hoped so. Obi-Wan really did hope that the entire damned war ended soon. He was so tired. So tired of all of this. He hadn't been allowed to grow up like the other padawans had because of the war. Since the time he was thirteen, he'd been serving on the front lines.

It really messed you up and he was tired of being the one who got messed up. But Obi-Wan knew better than to voice his opinions on the deal, though. That was for the Jedi Council to decide, not a young Knight who still had a crush on his Master. He winced some, hoping that he hadn't babbled something to Master Che as he lay injured. Whatever Almec had been given him was _good_. Better than that Corellian moonshine he'd gotten from Quilan that one time.

The bed dipped and he looked up, not expecting to see his Master. Qui-Gon sighed softly and carded one scarred hand through his red blonde hair. Obi-Wan hummed some and arched into the touch. It had been so long since he'd gotten to interact with his Master like this. So long since they had been able to just sit in quiet peace and serenity. The Halls of Healing were made to be quiet, for one to relax and get better. The walls were a warm golden color and sunlight pooled through the thick stained glass. Master Che had even started planting succulents and clinging vines in the room. She said that it helped them all rest and get better. The Rutian female was right far more often off than she was wrong, so Obi-Wan was going to go with what she said.

"Ben," Qui-Gon whispered. The older man took a shaky breath and he quietly stroked through Obi-Wan's hair. The man took a shaky breath. His long hair was unkempt and it looked like he hadn't been sleeping. On impulse, Obi-Wan touched Qui-Gon's face. Qui-Gon closed his eyes some and Obi-Wan realized that his Master was just as starved for touch as he was. He leaned forward and risked giving Qui-Gon a careful kiss. Not enough to scare him, not enough to act upon the desires he'd had for years, but enough to hopefully comfort Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon closed his eyes some and took a shuddering breath. "When... When Depa called, I thought I'd lost you. I thought that you wouldn't survive it and I thought that this time he killed you for sure."

Obi-Wan snorted some. "If he killed me, who would bail him out when he's getting his _shebs_ beat in pazaac?"

"Please tell me that you're not playing cards with a Sith lord," Qui-Gon murmured. He brushed a soft kiss along Obi-Wan's neck, nipping softly. As if he was reminding himself that Obi-Wan was okay and that he was _there_ and _safe_. Obi-Wan risked it. He reached up and kissed his Master deeply, trying to ignore the fire that was building inside of him. He usually banked it into smoldering coals, but right now he was tired of the room spinning and he just wanted to show his Master show much he loved him. He'd loved Qui-Gon for years now and he was tired of having to hide it. Qui-Gon took a sharp breath, but one of his hands caught in Obi-Wan's hair and pulled him close. Into it.

"I love you." Maybe it wasn't the best time to whisper such a thing, but Obi-Wan didn't care. He nuzzled into his Master, but cursed himself softly when he felt the other stirrings. Stirrings that he tried to ignore, but sometimes got the best of him. Qui-Gon made an odd sound in the back of his throat, kind of like a purr, and he pressed the younger man close to him. This time, Qui-Gon was the first to kiss him, slow and cautious. Gentle. Like he didn't want to spook a wyrbuck, only ti stay with it for just a little longer. Obi-Wan understood. He didn't want to scare his Master, but the Force sang around them and he could feel the same fire starting to build in his Master's veins, too.

"I know." Qui-Gon swallowed. He took a shuddering breath and Obi-Wan felt sorrow wash over their bond. "I wish I could have done more to deserve that, though. Been a better Master. I don't deserve this."

"You do." Obi-Wan tried to silence the protests with a fierce kiss. Qui-Gon seemed a little surprised, but he pressed into it and his hands wandered some. Obi-Wan tried to keep from making the odd sounds in his throat so not to put his Master off. The last thing he needed now was another Bruck Chun, telling him that he made animal sounds and being Stewjoni made him less than a man. He'd never forget the humiliation of asking why and this was why he didn't want a repeat performance of that. Especially when it was with the man he loved.

"Being Yavinese is less than Stewjoni," Qui-Gon whispered. He Master gave a sad smile and kissed Obi-Wan's temple before resting his chin atop his head. Like he had when they ran into a gang of of slavers and the things they said in their own language. _Leonese_ , Qui-Gon had called it. "You'll never be less than to me, Ben. You never were. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that... It was my own training by Dooku shining through, I'm afraid."

"Can I touch you?" Obi-Wan asked. He bit his bottom lip and feared that the might be too stubborn. There were rumors through the Temple, of course, that horrible things had happened to Qui-Gon and Dooku had done little to stop them. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt or scare his Master. Obi-Wan didn't know if he would be able to live with himself if he did that.

Qui-Gon took a shuddering breath and nodded. "You may." His voice was a little raspy, his eyes a little different than normal, but he sounded as much in control as he always did. Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure on how to undo the many layers of Jedi robes, but Qui-Gon guided his hands and helped him out with the Force. There was just a tiny tinge of red in his Master's cheeks, as if he was ashamed about how his body was reacting, but Obi-Wan didn't mind. He could feel his own embarrassment shining through. He didn't know how to please Qui-Gon. He'd never tried it before, never had any reason to do so. He quietly touched Qui-Gon, listening to what made his breath hitch and what made him give a quiet whine. It was hard, but Obi-Wan was able to ignore his own needs in favor of Qui-Gon's.

Qui-Gon came with a gentle "oh!" and slumped back some, his eyes glassy. He shook it off after a few minutes and touched Obi-Wan's face. "Can I... Can I do that to you, too? It's not fair if you don;t get anything out of this, too."

Obi-Wan nodded. He was a bit hesitant, but he kissed the big man and touched the Force. He could feel... love. Love washing over him and quietly hiding the shame and doubt that he'd felt for most of his life. The touches... were hard to describe. It was hard for him to contain the whines that tried to come of out his throat or the way he wanted to say Qui-Gon's name. He tried to pour it into their bond, give back to his Master the same way he was being given to. Qui-Gon might have kissed him right before the end of it, but Obi-Wan wasn't too sure. Not when he spilled over his Master's hands and lay there, spent. With his Master holding his smaller form and quietly stroking his hair.

"Jedi mine," Qui-Gon whispered softly. "Jedi mine."

And in that moment, Obi-Wan gave Qui-Gon his heart.


End file.
